


Прикосновение

by Ferzy



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, top!tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи и Тони встречаются уже некоторое время, но Тони до сих пор чувствует себя посторонним в собственных же отношениях. Почему Локи не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792600) by [iswyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn). 



> Бета - Шэсса

Тони не сразу выяснил, в чем дело, потому что на первый взгляд в происходящем и вправду не было никакого смысла.

Наблюдать, как сменивший стороны Локи продолжает держаться от команды в отдалении. И вовсе не из-за того, что они имели что-то против него. Даже больше, они были глубоко всепрощающими людьми. К тому же у большинства из них был собственный богатый послужной список поступков, которыми они не гордились, и только Кэп был как Бог. Ну, такой же безупречный, что понимал и мог просить все, что угодно. И то, что поначалу сковывало легким напряжением, довольно быстро вылилось в позицию, похожую на “не заебывайте одного из нас”, которую они все приняли, так же легко, как и с Брюсом.

В конце концов, Локи был не плохим, а отчаянным запутавшимся парнем, который провел всю свою жизнь в поисках одобрения, и все они это поняли.

И то, что он боролся, чтобы получить это одобрение, вовсе не вызывало удивления. К тому же, большинство из них и сами прошли через подобное. Они все и впрямь были бандой неудачников.

Все это вполне разумно.

Тот факт, что Локи отшатывался, когда Тор пытался похлопать его по спине, никого не удивлял. Но когда похлопать попробовал повторить Капитан Америка - это было немного более странно. Хотя все приняли и это. Просто Локи не любит, когда к нему прикасаются. Вообще.

Когда он и Локи стали заниматься сексом, его реакции беспокоили Тони. Ну, ладно, не беспокоили. Сексуальные прикосновения, казалось бы, не волновали Локи, а Тони не любил обниматься, как какая-нибудь одурманенная девочка-подросток, верно? Даже наоборот, Тони всегда старался сделать все возможное, чтобы избежать обжиманий после секса.

Даже в дружбе и в семейных отношениях Тони никогда не выступал за частые прикосновения. Когда он был ребенком, его мать каждую ночь укрывала его одеялом и целовала в лоб, но с другой стороны, сам он так не делал. У него нет детей, а даже если бы и были, он - не тот, кто подтыкает одеяло и целует. Он всегда считал, что это будет делать его жена.

Просто иногда, ну знаете, приятно прикоснуться к кому-то, с кем спишь, и не обязательно с сексуальным подтекстом. Чмокнуть в губы, сомкнуть руку на запястье, прошелестеть лаской по щеке. Хотя, даже когда они уже несколько месяцев спали вместе, Тони старался избегать таких вещей, потому что Локи не любит, когда к нему прикасаются.

Первое время, он пробовал после секса приобнять Локи рукой. И каждый раз ее немедленно сбрасывали, а сам Локи уходил в свою комнату. И это не то, что бы ранило чувства Тони. Просто Локи не любит, когда к нему прикасаются. Ему нравилось, когда его трахают чуть ли не до бессознательности, а потом оставляют в покое. Тони понял. Он не чувствовал cебя использованным или пустым местом. Кроме того, лучше от этого не станет. Они не хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что они занимаются сексом. Иначе возникнут последствия.

Однако, отсутствие прикосновений стало казаться странным, когда Локи перестал убегать. Однажды ночью, вместо того, чтобы немедленно ускользнуть из спальни, Локи просто как бы… свернулся в клубок на самом краю кровати и остался. Такое впечатление, будто он ожидал, что его отправят прочь. Тони приложил вполне реальные усилия, чтобы не скрутиться позади и не удержать его на месте. Локи выглядел так одиноко. Но Тони не стал его донимать. Ему нравилось, что Локи остался, и если он хочет, чтобы так и продолжалось, то должен играть по правилам Локи.

А вскоре они поняли, что остальные члены команды уже знали о том, что они спят вместе. Знание это не стало каким-то великим неожиданным откровением или неуклюжим “ну, мы в курсе, что вы двое трахаетесь”, а открылось совершенно обыденно.

Однажды утром Кэп постучал в комнату Тони и крикнул: “Если вы не хотите упустить оладьи, то выходите поживее!”.

Локи был большим поклонником оладий Кэпа, поэтому поднялся, принял душ, оделся и скрылся за дверью прежде, чем Тони успел указать ему на то, что они _знали_ о них. И если они не знали прежде, то демонстрация Кэпа означает, что они знают сейчас. Но, как оказалось, они знали все и раньше.

К тому времени, как Тони протащил себя через похожую рутину, ему досталась тарелка оладий, прибереженная для него Локи. Клинт пытался их умыкнуть, но Локи тянулся и шлепал его по руке, каждый раз, когда она приближалась. Все казались довольными. И это последнее, чего ожидал Тони. А где драма? Шок и ужас?

Он получил их от Тора по его возвращению из Асгарда. А дело в том, из-за личного запрета Локи на прикосновения, сложно было сказать, что что-то вообще происходит, пока кое-кто кое-что не сболтнул.

И Клинт вовсе не был виноват. Он просто озвучил то, что понимали все, потому что, как очевидно, каждый из Мстителей почти сразу раскрыл их. И они думали, что это здорово. Здорово! Что-то вроде того, что Локи и Тони “осели” друг с другом, что бы, черт возьми, это не значило. Разозлиться было сложно, особенно когда из этого следовал вывод, что Локи больше не должен прокрадываться в комнату Тони после того, как остальные отправятся спать. И вообще, это уже была комната не Тони. Это была комната Локи-и-Тони. Тони не спрашивал, почему его не позвали поучаствовать в обсуждении названия собственной комнаты. Ему нравилось как звучит “комната Локи-и-Тони”.

Так или иначе, но когда спустя несколько дней после возвращения Тора они сидели за обеденным столом, Клинт беспечно спросил.

\- Эй, вы двое, не хотите сегодня вечером пойти со мной и с Нат как две пары? Мы собираемся посмотреть нового “Годзиллу”, а потом пойти в какой-нибудь китайский ресторанчик.

Тони не взял в привычку отвечать за Локи, поэтому просто взглянул на того в ожидании ответа. Он всегда был за все, что угодно, и Локи об этом знал.

Локи молчал довольно долго, и за столом воцарилась тишина. Все чувствовали напряжение, но никто из них не понимал почему, пока Локи не кивнул.

\- Энтони и я не против, Клинт. Спасибо.

Тони прокрутил его слова в голове. Их точность что-то да значила. Каждое слово, произнесенное Локи, всегда что-то значило. Почему именно Тони? Почему так вежливо?

Тор выглядел сбитым с толку, и целую минуту разглядывал то Тони, то Локи. Когда он наконец заговорил, его тон заморозил Тони.

\- Что тут вообще происходит?

Локи с трагичным видом уставился на свои чипсы, словно на ответ Клинту ушли все имеющиеся у него слова.

Клинт нахмурился и только открыл рот, как Тони прервал его.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Тор? - вполне вероятно, что Тони задействовал свой лучший "я собираюсь затеять с тобой драку" тон, потому что косой взгляд, брошенный ему Локи, несомненно молил о спокойствии.

\- Что за "как пара", и с чего бы тебе и моему брату сопровождать Наташу и Клинта? - голос Тора также был обманчиво спокойным. Вернее, не обманчиво, поскольку тишина и спокойствие вряд ли могли означать что-то хорошее от напыщенного Асгардца.

Именно тихий идеальный святой Кэп сложил два и два, а потом вычислил, как свести на нет неразбериху с их четверкой.

\- Знаете, почему бы вам прямо сейчас не пойти на какой-нибудь утренний сеанс? Я уверен, они уже идут.

Глаза Тора сузились, и он встал из-за стола.

Кэп пошел рядом с ним и положил руку на его плечо.

\- У нас с Брюсом тоже есть планы на день. Я думаю, есть кое-что, что нам троим стоит обсудить, Тор, - Кэп бросил на доктора взгляд, который ясно говорил, что Брюса не случайно и не ради его научных навыков включают в разговор.

Брюс небрежно откинулся на спинку стула и кивнул.

\- Звучит здорово, Стив, - Тони никогда не уставал удивляться, как иногда добрый доктор мог казаться таким угрожающим.

Тони ушел с остальными, больше всего надеясь, что когда вернется, останется нетронутой хотя бы башня. А его крошечная часть рассчитывала на размазанного Тора, но он попытался подавить ее.

Потрясающе, но когда вечером они вернулись, даже мебель осталась на своих местах. Несколько вещей, казалось, поспешно передвинули, и бросалось в глаза отсутствие вазы династии Минь, но если это освободит Локи от боли, то он вполне мог смириться с ее потерей.

Как только Локи достаточно успокоился и вернулся к своему обычному состоянию, они прекрасно провели остаток дня. Его называли трикстером не только из-за способностей к розыгрышам, хотя и они были довольно огромными. Он был душой любой вечеринки, на которой появлялся. Эта блестящая личность - одна из тех его граней, которые так притягивали Тони. И одна из причин, почему он стал таким популярным Мстителем, несмотря на свое начало. Народ, который встречался с ним, хотел ему понравиться. Человеческий народ, во всяком случае.

Брюс и Кэп были на кухне и делали мороженое. Когда помогающий им Локи осознал, что Тор ушел, напряжение целиком и полностью улетучилось из него, и он погрузился в прелестный устаревший процесс приготовления домашнего мороженого. Когда такие незначительные вещи захватывали его, он был чертовски милым.

А ночью Тони пытался не раздуть из произошедшего историю.

Однако, Локи увидел на его лице вопросы и покорно вздохнул. Он тяжело присел на край кровати.

\- Это бесчестье - то, что мы делаем. Для меня, по крайней мере.

\- Но не для меня? - разве Асы не дали ему свободно уйти, потому что он не был одним из них? Если да, что тогда оскорбительного?

\- Ты... Ты не выступаешь в роли женщины, - выдохнул Локи после секунды колебаний. Румянец растекся по его идеальным щекам. Черт, это слезы в его глазах?

Тони опустился на колени и тяжело взглянул на него.

\- Ты хочешь меня? Для тебя так будет лучше?

По всей видимости, Локи не смог даже подобрать слов. Он просто покачал головой. По щеке покатилась слезинка, и он отвернулся, чтобы Тони ее не увидел. Но Тони взял в ладони его лицо и мягко поцеловал. И это был не их обычный неистовый поцелуй, в котором каждый пытался доказать свою власть над другим. Это было просто... прикосновение. Совершенно не сексуальное.

Когда Тони наклонился и обвил Локи руками, тот практически вплавился в него. Тони немного смутился, но останавливаться не собирался. Он наконец признался себе, что после всех этих месяцев отрицания, он все-таки хочет прикасаться к Локи. И что его ранило, когда он думал, будто Локи его не хочет. Он не понимал те чувства, которые испытывал по отношению к Локи, оттого что точно был уверен, что не чувствовал подобного прежде. Он и Пеппер были друзьями до того, как началось все остальное, а их враждебная дружба была центром их отношений. В конце концов, он решил, что их дружба важна им больше, чем секс.

Хотя, это другое.

С Локи Тони был другим. Он не менялся ради него, но был другим, потому что находился рядом с ним. Ради Локи он был готов делать все по-другому, разбить свои правила и перетряхнуть всю жизнь, потому что Локи больше нуждался во всяком разном, чем он. И то, в чем Локи нуждался, было для него важным.

Это была первая ночь, когда они просто спали _вместе_. Без дикого потного секса в качестве предисловия. Без тихого копошения каждого на собственной стороне кровати. Тони просто убедил Локи подвинуться на середину, и они устроились там в обнимку и уснули. Когда он проснулся, голова Локи покоилась у него на груди, и это чувствовалось… так мирно.

Стив слишком скоро застучался в дверь.

\- Вафли! - вот такие вот полезные завтраки были у них в башне... 

Во время завтрака Локи опустил руку под стол и положил ее на бедро Тони, и просто <i>оставил </i>ее там. Ничего сексуального, ничего тайного и шаловливого. Только то, что выглядело искренним желанием в физическом контакте. Он кидал на Тони косые взгляды - и все нервные. Такое впечатление, будто он думал, что Тони отреагирует негативно. В ответ Тони плавно поменял руку, которой ел, на левую, а правой накрыл ладонь Локи. Он плавно сжал ее, и не отпускал, пока они ели.

Никто ничего не прокомментировал, лишь Кэп сказал, что Тор ушел повидаться с Доктором Фостер, и что его, скорее всего, не будет несколько дней. Очевидно, у нее есть “кое-какие земные понятия, которым нужно обучить его”. 

Тони безмятежно улыбнулся и продолжил удерживать по столом руку Локи, когда та при упоминании о Торе крепче сжала его ногу. Он раздумывал, закончится ли обсуждение Одина сломанной бедренной костью или нет. Хотя тревожиться было отчасти трудно. Немного нелепо, что он так сильно хотел, но он и правда желал, чтобы Локи к нему прикасался. Он желал, чтобы Локи _сам хотел_  к нему прикасаться.

У них не было секса уже три ночи подряд. Они просто прижимались друг другу под одеялами и спали, скрутившись так крепко, что Тони начинал забывать, какие конечности его, а какие принадлежат Локи. Особенно после того, как его рука или нога затекали.

На четвертую ночь Локи извинился.

\- Прости меня, я был так… не в себе, - Локи выглядел огорченным, как будто сделал что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Объятия?

\- Все хорошо, - усмехнулся Тони. - Мне понравился и этот парень.

Локи кинул на него взгляд, в котором явно сквозило сомнение, и который обычно предназначался для Тони, когда тот вел себя особенно неприятно, и забрался на него. Он пробежался по груди Тони подрагивающими пальцами. И Тони совсем не понравилась эта дрожь. Когда Локи принялся просовывать руки под пижамные штаны Тони, тот напрягся. Не специально, просто так получилось. 

От этого Локи стал выглядеть, словно солнце этим утром решило не подниматься. И голос звучал тонко, невинно и _напугано_.

\- Нет? - его губы в самом деле дрожали. 

_Исправь_ , кричал ему мозг. _Исправь все! Ты не можешь его потерять! Это все идиотская вина идиотского Тора!_

\- Это то, что ты хочешь, Локи? - Тони крепко удерживал его руки, пытаясь успокоить. - Потому что ты вовсе не должен мне секс.

Локи выглядел искренне сбитым с толку.

\- Разве ты не хочешь?

Рассмеявшись, Тони прижался к мужчине, стоявшим над ним на коленях, своим возрастающим возбуждением.

\- Разве я когда-нибудь не хотел тебя? - он стиснул руки Локи настолько крепко, насколько мог, зная, что все равно никак не сможет причинить ему боль. - Но тем не менее, я хочу только то, что ты хочешь мне дать. А не то, что ты думаешь, что должен мне дать.

\- Но…, - Локи казался потерянным. - Нет никаких причин держать меня, если я не могу…

Иногда Тони до жути ненавидел Асгард. Зная, что Локи не станет с ним бороться, он перевернул их и лег на него сверху. Тот сделал еще одно пробное движение к его штанам. Тони перехватил его руки и зафиксировал их у Локи над головой. Боги, он выглядел таким взволнованным, таким хрупким. Бессмертный, ледяной гигант, колдун, бог и всеобщий задира, Локи был напуган смертным. Он боялся, что Тони злился, потому что уже целых три дня не получал секса, и поэтому он подвергает опасности собственное психическое здоровье, чтобы дать то, что, как он думает, хочет Тони. 

\- У меня есть причины держать тебя. - Тони склонился к самому лицу Локи и мягко прислонился лбом к своему привлекательному богу. - Потому что я хочу.

Локи нахмурился.

\- Но если я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, что тебе нужно, то... 

\- Ты - это то, что мне нужно, Локи, - он чмокнул его в нос. - Если ты хочешь провести весь следующий год не заходя дальше объятий, я смирюсь. Вполне вероятно, что мы вместе с правой рукой с пользой проведем в ванной довольно много времени, но все нормально.

Красивые зеленые глаза распахнулись от удивления, а одинокая слезинка проскользнула сквозь его защиту. 

\- Ты… Почему?

Тони вздохнул. Он не собирался сворачивать на полпути. Ну, если Локи должен всем рисковать, то и Тони мог бы.

\- Я люблю тебя. Я буду ждать столько, сколько ты захочешь, чтобы я ждал, - Господи, он сам не мог поверить в то, что говорил. А если Локи посмеется над ним? Или хуже, что если Локи чувствовал себя плохо и оставался только потому, что жалкий смертный в нем нуждался?

У Локи перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты…

\- Да, я люблю тебя. Поначалу тяжело сказать, но потом легче, да? Я имею в виду полученный урон. Если ты не любишь меня, тогда я сильно облажался, неважно, сколько бы раз я это произнес - один или сто. Я люблю тебя, тебя - прекрасный, но полный ты придурок, - Тони опустил голову на грудь Локи, не в силах больше смотреть в его глаза. Боже, а не разрушил ли он все только что? 

\- Я…, - Локи тяжело сглотнул над головой Тони, и он, почувствовав, резко поднял глаза. - Я люблю тебя, - а в глазах ничего, кроме боязливой честности, которую Тони испытывал и сам. 

Одну долгую минуту они просто пялились друг на друга, а потом Локи перекатил их обратно. На этот раз, когда он потянулся к поясу Тони, его руки были твердыми и уверенными.

Спустя несколько дней Кэп решил проверить выдержку Локи в его решении избегать групповой социализации. Локи всегда с готовностью ходил на мероприятия по сбору средств и вечеринки, где его никто по-настоящему не знал и где никто не понимал, что его широкая улыбка - целиком и полностью фальшива. Хотя, тесное общение частенько надоедало Локи. Похоже, что по той же причине, что и прикосновения. Это было чем-то, что он не понимал, и не мог скрыть. И опять-таки, и сама команда мало что понимала. Но с поддержкой близких друзей все они чувствовали себя лучше, поэтому Кэп не терял надежды, что и Локи это тоже поможет. 

И поэтому Кэп продолжал пытаться.

\- Эй, Локи, не хочешь выбрать фильм на вечер? - невзначай спросил он за ужином.

Клинт скрестил пальцы, и такое впечатление, что взывал к высшим силам.

Локи посмотрел на обоих и нахмурился.

\- Я практически ничего не знаю…

\- Да! - воскликнул Клинт, потрясая в воздухе кулаком. - И снова моя очередь.

-... о фильмах, - продолжил Локи. - Но если хочешь, я с удовольствием попробую, Капитан. 

Клинт нахмурился.

\- Да ты же вообще ничего не понимаешь в фильмах… Эй, - внезапная усмешка пересекла его лицо. - А ты когда-нибудь смотрел Шаг Вперед?

Комнату наполнил коллективный стон.

Наташа вскочила на ноги и схватила Клинта за руку.

\- Клинт, ты не повлияешь на решение Локи своими причудливыми, как у девочки-подростка, вкусами в кино, - она потянула его за собой и обратилась к остальным. - Мы вернемся к началу просмотра.

Кэп слабо улыбнулся и тоже поднялся.

\- Локи, я покажу тебе, что у нас есть. Так будет проще. И никто, кроме Клинта, ничего не скажет о твоем выборе, если он вдруг окажется плохим. Мой первый выбор был ужасен.

И с этими словами Кэп повел Локи в так называемый кинозал, получивший свое имя оттого, что там висел огромный телевизор, стояли мягкие стулья, кучка одеял на диванах… эээ, и потому что это была башня Тони, и он так сказал. Ха, получай, Говард.

Когда спустя полчаса все собрались, фильм уже выбрали. Диснеевская версия Робин Гуда.

\- Это ты за него выбрал, Кэп! - рыкнул Клинт.

\- Наоборот, я выбрал сам. А Капитан беспокоился, понравится ли он мне, - вид у Локи был самодовольный. И это было так восхитительно, что Тони захотелось немедленно расцеловать его прямо перед всеми.

 _Хотя маловероятно, что Локи будет мне благодарен,_  уныло подумал Тони про себя, вздыхая, пока садился на двухместный диван.

Локи нахмурился, глядя на него, и покачал головой. А потом он ошеломил всех в комнате тем, что поспешил к Тони и устроился рядом, перекинув ноги через его колени. Голову он положил на грудь Тони, а свои длинные длинные ноги вытянул вдоль дивана, чтобы рядом с ними больше никто не смог сесть. Затем он схватил со спинки дивана одеяло, накинул его на них обоих и выжидательно воззрился на Кэпа.

Кэп улыбнулся и включил фильм.

Меньше чем через полчаса они оба валялись уже вместе. Тони лежал позади Локи, а их ноги свешивались с края дивана. 

\- Ну, не такой уж и плохой фильм, - признал Клинт. - Много танцев.

\- Здорово, - согласилась Наташа.

Все кивнули, а Кэп подытожил.

\- Молодец, Локи.

Локи просиял.

Тони провел рукой по его боку сверху вниз, озадаченный тем, что такая малость сделала его возлюбленного счастливым. Он пытался не задумываться о том, как много неодобрения привело к такому результату.

Локи внезапно затаил дыхание и подался к ладони. Явно не сексуально, поэтому Тони не считал, будто он ищет что-то большее. Казалось он хотел… ну, просто больше. А вот это интересно. Он пробежался пальцами по животу Локи, лаская его долгими, мягкими движениями.

Локи практически выгнулся в него и начал мурлыкать. Блин. Отклик сподвиг на дальнейшие эксперименты. На некоторое время он ограничился лишь ласками. Тони не хотел перевозбудиться посреди фильма, да еще прямо у всех на виду. Пока что было похоже, что Локи всего лишь наслаждается касаниями, а на слишком сильные ерзание и мурлыканье Тони совершенно точно отреагирует в _том самом_ месте. И он сомневался, что остальные будут довольны. 

Левой рукой он принялся поигрывать с волосами Локи. Именно то, что он всегда хотел сделать, но не рисковал, принимая во внимание, что Локи не любит, когда к нему прикасаются. Мужчина, который пытается еще больше прогнуться под руку Тони, и мужчина, который не любит, когда к нему прикасаются. Ха.

Его волосы были такими же мягкими и шелковыми, как и выглядели. Боги, Тони мог бы перебирать их весь день. Локи выгнул голову в ладонь Тони, и он просто не смог устоять и не добавить вторую руку. Он погладил ими обеими по затылку Локи, затем вдоль его головы и вверх, сквозь копну прекрасных вороных волос. Они пахли кокосовым шампунем Тони и на ощупь были совершенны. Мог ли он хотя бы представить, насколько они великолепны?

Когда руки Тони скользнули обратно вниз по шее Локи, из того вырвалось слабое хныканье. Взгляд Тони метнулся на остальных. Кажется, заметила только Наташа, и выглядела она явно веселящейся. Ну, правда, довольный взор Наташи так же легко мог значить и “я убью тебя через минуту”, и “ну разве они не милые”, поэтому Тони потихоньку начал опускать руки.

Что, очевидно, было неверным решением, потому что Локи захныкал громче и толкнулся головой обратно в ладони Тони. Тони не мог не улыбнуться и вновь начал пропускать волосы Локи между пальцами. Он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что теперь и Брюс присоединился к веселому взгляду Наташи, хотя и притворялся, что все еще смотрит фильм. Сцена на экране едва ли подразумевала потеху из-за кого-то, крадущего подарок ребенка к дню рождения. Тони был почти уверен, что Брюс мало понимал происходящее на экране.

Локи больше не обращал никакого внимания на кино. Все его движения были направлены на получение большего соприкосновения, больше нежностей от рук Тони. Тони попытался неуловимо отодвинуть свой пах от Локи, поскольку тот неуместно отзывался на то, что, очевидно же, было невинным делом. Хотя Локи не понял его порыв и всем своим телом подавался назад, к Тони, казалось, даже не замечая напряженную твердость, внезапно давящую ему в спину.

Поэтому Тони отбросил предосторожность и просто прикасался к нему. Он зарывался пальцами в волосы Локи, гладил его по голове, вниз по шее, вдоль бока, по спине, по животу… Каждая часть тела Локи, которая была ему доступна, получила свою порцию ласки. Ну, Тони старался держаться подальше от всего, что могло бы истолковаться как сексуальное, но правда в том, что поглаживание руками по всему телу другого человека неизбежно намекает на секс. По крайне мере, когда ты уже в сексуальных отношениях с тем человеком, о котором идет речь. У Тони никогда не было проблем с массажистками.

К тому времени, как фильм закончился, Тони разминал Локи плечи и шею, и Локи опирался на него, издавая слабые хныкающие звуки.

Внезапно в них ударила подушка, и Локи открыл глаза. Он зарделся, вспомнив, где находится. _Вот дерьмо_ , подумал Тони, который _не позволит этому случиться вновь_.

Но Клинт - метатель подушек, рыкнул.

\- Вы двое, пора расходиться по комнатам, иначе на следующий кино-вечер мы рассадим вас по разным диванам.

Наташа треснула Клинта своей подушкой.

\- Да ладно тебе, Клинт. Мы вытворяли и кое-что похлеще в действительно публичных местах, - она стала новым героем Тони.

Кэп, как всегда, выглядел немного потеряно. Тони точно не знал, не из-за того ли, о чем он подумал.

\- Не вижу никаких проблем. Что не так с тем, чтобы немного пообниматься?

\- На людях? - недоверчиво спросил Клинт.

Кэп стал только выглядеть еще более смущенно.

\- Мы не “на людях”. И они даже не делали ничего с рейтингом R, - он заметил? Вот черт. Подождите-ка. И все нормально? 

Локи сел прямо, все еще раскрасневшийся. Для Тони было невероятным облегчением видеть, что он не страдает от той же… проблемы, которую Тони до сих пор прятал под одеялом. А с другой стороны… Тони лапал его уже как с полчаса, и это никак не завело его? Сложновато не дуться.

Однако, Клинт был явно шокирован. 

Наташа рассмеялась над ним.

\- Думаю, тебе стоит объяснить бойфренду Локи, зачем ты только что проверил свое оборудование. 

\- Вовсе нет, - настаивал Клинт.

Тони приподнялся (одеяло по-прежнему оборачивалось вокруг его средней части, большое ему спасибо) и многозначительно глянул на Клинта.

\- Отвали, Пташка. Он - мой, и ты не можешь обладать им, - он собственнически обхватил рукой грудь Локи и притянул к себе.

После того, как никто не выразил отвращения и не прокомментировал иначе, чем Клинт, который в мольбе вскинул руки, на что Наташа вновь рассмеялась, Локи с улыбкой вжался в него. И это была приятно изумленная улыбка.

\- Ну тогда, - объявил Кэп, поднимаясь, - думаю, что зайду в тренировочный зал, а потом в постель. Отличная ночь, парни, хороший выбор фильма, Локи. Увидимся утром. 

Брюс торжественно кивнул, также поднимаясь.

\- Я голосую, что с этого момента пусть лучше Локи выбирает за Клинта все фильмы.

\- Эй, - Клинт выглядел глубоко обиженным. Тони подивился, смеялась ли Наташа за последние годы так много. Или, быть может, за всю жизнь. Она схватила Клинта за руку и потянула прочь, пока он оспаривал оскорбление его необъятного мастерства в выборе фильмов. 

А через пару мгновений Тони и Локи остались в комнате одни.

Все еще удивленный, Локи взглянул на него.

\- Они знают. Все они знают, и они знали, и…

\- А ты думал, они не знали, когда поняли, что мы спим в одной комнате? Или когда Кэп выговорил Тору строгое предупреждение? - Тони притянул его ближе. - Они все узнали довольно давно, малыш, и они за нас счастливы.

Локи откинулся на спинку дивана и взглянул на него как потерянный котенок.

\- Они… они не думают, что я обижу тебя? Или один из нас…

\- Сейчас ты - часть команды, они доверяют тебе так же, как… больше, чем они доверяют мне. А еще они знают, что то, что мы делаем в нашей спальне - не их собачье дело, - Тони вновь стал его поглаживать.

На миг Локи замер.

\- Наша спальня? - похоже, что все упоминания о комнате Локи-и-Тони прошли мимо него. Просто потрясающе, что кто-то мог упустить из виду счастье и комплименты, в то время как все, что доставалось им - это снисходительность и оскорбления. 

Тони не даст Асгарду ни малейшей возможности упомянуть о собственном существовании. Он ухмыльнулся.

\- Наша спальня. Говоря о нашей спальне, что скажешь, если мы переместимся туда, и я смогу прикоснуться к тебе еще больше? Конечно, если ты хочешь.

Не успел он закончить первое предложение, как Локи сгреб его в охапку и потащил в сторону лестницы.

Хотя Тони, наконец, все осознал. Все эти месяцы каждый из них думал, что Локи не любил, когда к нему прикасаются.

А Локи вовсе не не любил, когда к нему прикасаются. Он просто не знал, как.


	2. Chapter 2

Локи видел его каждый день.

И это вроде как неизбежно, поскольку они жили в одном и том же месте. Они оба жили в _его_ башне. К сожалению, стоит добавить, что все _они_ жили в его башне.

Поначалу, когда он присоединился к Мстителям, его преследовало чувство неловкости. Все они, включая Тора, думали, будто он что-то задумал, когда выразил сожаление за содеянное и пылкое желание исправить все, что сможет. Даже после того, как выяснилось, что он находился под контролем тессеракта, сомнения оставались.

Тор проявлял осторожность больше всех, но из-за обязанностей в Асгарде он отсутствовал большую часть времени. Покидая своих друзей, он предупредил, что несмотря на то, что Локи мог быть довольно обаятельным, Тор верил, что в нем не осталось ничего подкупающего. Это был как удар под дых, который напомнил ему об их временах в Асгарде. Для других он натянул на лицо улыбку, пожал плечами и как-то совсем нелестно отозвался о Торе. Но в глубине себя признался - да, ранит. Были времена, когда Тор был единственным, на чью защиту он мог рассчитывать. Казалось бы, еще несколько последних хороших воспоминаний о его детстве ушли безвозвратно. Хотя, их и с самого начала было мало, так зачем же пытаться цепляться за них? 

Первыми из Мстителей, кто дали ему настоящий второй шанс, стали Старк и Бартон.

Странно, думал он. Именно те двое, которым он навредил наиболее сильно - управлял разумом одного и выбросил из окна другого. Но они приняли его в свои ряды с чуткими улыбками и полным признанием. Он предполагал, что мог бы понять Бартона. Они оба испытали на себе ужасающий контроль разума, и не сопереживать кому-то, кто прошел через подобное, было тяжело. А вот Старка он не понимал вообще.

Так он думал поначалу, и потом это стало каждодневным ощущением.

Они со Старком были из ранних пташек, и довольно часто в одно и тоже время сталкивались друг с другом на кухне. Единственный, кто поднимался раньше них - это Капитан, но он неизменно уходил на утреннюю пробежку, таким образом оставляя их наедине. 

Сперва было неуютно. Они были там, вдвоем, как абсолютные незнакомцы, которые используют одну и туже кухню. Первый раз, да и второй тоже, они пытались не обращать друг на друга внимания, но срабатывало плохо. Локи, пытаясь выяснить, как работает проклятая штуковина, чуть не сломал кофейный аппарат, а Старк, в попытках сделать тост, почти что сжег дотла собственную кухню.

На третье утро Локи решил, что с него хватит.

\- Я требую сливки и сахар в то пойло, которое ты называешь кофе, - как ни в чем не бывало заявил он Старку.

Старк развернулся к нему от аппарата и в замешательстве покачал головой. 

\- И в яичнице тебе нравится сыр, да? - Локи отказывался позволить хоть чему-нибудь стоять на пути между ним и его завтраком, даже сексуальному напряжению, которое он не соглашался признавать. Боги, Старк скорее всего ничего даже не почувствовал. По общему мнению, его вкусы ограничивались женщинами. 

\- М-м, ну да. Сыр, - Старк склонил голову в другую сторону, движение напомнило Локи взволнованную птицу. - Тебе нравится шоколад?

Локи приподнял бровь.

\- Это настоящий вопрос, или ты пытаешься определить, не упустил ли я возможность оценить самое лучшее, что может предложить Мидгард? 

\- Мокко, - загадочно произнес Старк и развернулся обратно к машине. Локи никогда не поймет, почему проклятые штуковины были такими мудреными. Что может быть сложного в том, чтобы смешать обжаренные бобы с горячей водой?

Спустя пятнадцать минут они оба сидели перед идеально сваренным кофе, омлетом с сыром и тарелкой фруктов, которые Локи нашел в холодильнике.

Они ели в тишине до тех пор, пока Старк не заговорил.

\- Ну, просто отлично. 

\- Да. Самый годный завтрак, - радушно согласился Локи. Он с трудом удерживал голос, чтобы тот не стал чересчур дружелюбным. Он вовсе не собирался молить о внимании другого человека, даже если тот каким-то образом превратил совсем не впечатляющий напиток во что-то пригодное для богов. Локи и так за всю свою жизнь достаточно просил о внимании, чтобы понимать, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

Тони задумчиво кивнул.

\- Итак. Завтра, в это же время, в этом же месте? Я делаю неплохой фраппе.

Локи качнул головой. 

\- Похоже, что наши умения дополняют друг друга. Не вижу никаких причин в том, чтобы не извлечь из происходящего пользы. 

Локи собрал тарелки и поднялся, чтобы помыть их за них обоих. И это вовсе не была услуга для Старка. В любом случае, он просто убирался. Кроме того, таким способом он повернулся к Старку спиной. Может быть мужчина уйдет без дальнейшей необходимости в общении. 

\- Ага, - услышал он за собой голос Старк. - Я бы очень хотел этим воспользоваться.

Он не был уверен, что значил его странный тон, но к тому времени, как Локи обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Старка, мужчина был на полпути к лифту.

Какое-то время все так и шло - по утрам в будние дни Тони варил кофе, а Локи готовил завтрак. Тони взялся называть их “приятели по завтраку”, и несмотря на то, что внешне Локи лишь закатывал глаза, в тайне он каждый раз трепетал, когда тот говорил так. Они были друзьями. Тони сказал, что они были друзьями. Это ведь значит именно то, что значит, не так ли? 

Так повелось, что по выходным Капитан готовил на завтрак что-нибудь невероятно вредно-сладкое, и Локи обожал это. Ему нравился сахар. А еще Капитан настаивал на подаче завтрака с домашним соком, который был таким же сладким, и Локи любил и его тоже. 

В целом, ситуация с Мстителями доставляла ему неудобство только лишь потому, что с ними ему было невероятно удобно. Ему нравилось. Остальные относились к нему с уважением, если не с любовью. И это - самое большее, что он когда-либо получал, и самое близкое, насколько он приближался к кому-то (если не считать его матери, ну а кто еще?)

Он не собирался признаваться, но Мстители привязали его к себе. Поэтому он каждый раз избегал их, за исключением завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Не было ни одной причины, чтобы привязываться еще сильнее, тем более, когда он знал, к чему это приведет.

Скоро они много-много раз увидят его в битве и обязательно выскажутся о том, как он держится в тени, используя магию и хитрости вместо старой доброй грубой силы. Им напомнят о том, что он все свободное время проводит читая, и что магия - женское искусство - его специальность. 

И не дай боги, они узнают о его сексуальных наклонностях. Тор едва не убил его первого любовника, когда тот похвастался, что сделал женщину из второго принца Асгарда. А потом Тор едва не убил Локи. Создаешь посмешище из своего наследия, сказал Тор. С тех пор Локи избегал сексуальных отношений. Если они как-то и случались, он держал их далеко-далеко от Асгарда, двора и Тора, чтобы никто не узнал, каких постыдных вещей он желает. 

Совсем скоро Мстители покончат со своим добрый покровительством и увидят его таким, какой он на самом деле. Слишком скоро, вообще-то.

Поэтому он старался держаться с ними на расстоянии. С некоторыми это получалось легко. Бэннер по природе был застенчивым и большую часть времени проводил занимаясь всем тем, что обычно делают био-как-то-там доктора. Ассасины почти всегда уходили на “задания”. Тор проводил в Асгарде пять недель из шести, а большую часть времени в Мидгарде тратил на свою женщину. Капитан, казалось, уважал желание Локи уединиться. Он пытался вовлечь его в групповые мероприятия, вроде игровых ночей и ночей с просмотрами фильмов, но когда Локи сказал нет, настаивать не стал. 

Исключением из правила, как всегда, стал Старк. 

Спустя несколько недель теплых завтраков они перешли к завтракам дружелюбным. Старк спрашивал о его планах на день, и, похоже, никогда не осуждал за короткие ответы “заниматься магией” или “проводить исследования в библиотеке”. На деле, первое, казалось бы, приводило его в восторг, а второе вынудило действовать, будто Локи сказал “спарринг”. Весьма незаинтересованно, но без отвращения.

\- Итак, профессор Снейп, есть вероятность, что ты позволишь мне изучить твои “магические” штучки? Ну знаешь, для науки. Или для потомства. Или что-нибудь такое же убедительное, - наугад поинтересовался Старк однажды утром за завтраком.

Локи не знал, кто такой Снейп, но искренне сомневался, что это было доброе сравнение.

\- Зачем? 

И Старк действительно дал логичный ответ.

\- Амора. Она довольно опасна, и я хотел бы знать о магии больше, чтобы исполнить свою роль в защите команды от нее. Я знаю, что магия - это твоя стезя, но ты - один, бог или кто-то там еще. Ты не можешь быть везде одновременно.

\- У тебя на этот счет появились какие-то мысли? - Локи невольно впечатлился.

Старк ухмыльнулся той усмешкой плейбоя, которую он всегда направо и налево раздавал на вечеринках, и Локи обнаружил, что она слегка отвлекающая, когда ее обернули на него. - Ты даже не представляешь, хитрец. Я целеустремленный парень. Я решил, что что-то хочу, и я найду способ, чтобы попытаться это получить. Ты в деле или как?

Локи так и подмывало отступить. Старк, изучающий плюсы и минусы магии, беспокоил. Если кто-то и сможет выяснить, как нейтрализовать магию, то именно он. Локи не радовала мысль, что кто-то узнает, как его обезвредить, пусть даже союзник. Хотя, что-то в голосе Старка не позволяло его оттолкнуть, и если быть честным с собой, Локи нравилось получить предлог провести больше времени с этим человеком. Поэтому Локи сверкнул своей лучшей озорной усмешкой и кивнул.

\- Почему бы и нет? 

И таким образом Локи оказался в лаборатории Энтони, окруженный тревожно живыми металлическими созданиями, чувствуя себя неподходящим и довольно нервничающим. Он как раз хотел объявить, что передумал, когда Энтони нахмурился и повернулся к нему. 

\- Прозвучит довольно глупо, но вся эта кожа помешает инструментам. Какие шансы, что ты ее снимешь? - в голосе, казалось, звучало извинение, но трикстер в Локи нашел что-то еще. Что-то, что он не мог определить, и от того волновался еще больше. 

\- Знаешь, на самом деле я не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая мысль…, - он сделал неуверенный шаг от всех машин, и одна из них грозно махнула в его сторону огнетушителем.

Энтони сдвинул брови.

\- Перестань! - он повернулся обратно к Локи. - Прости его. Единственное, чему он научился - это как тушить огонь, и он этим по-настоящему гордится. И не переживай насчет раздевания. Голых парней я раньше уже видел, а Джарвис запрет двери и опустит шторы. Да, Джарвис?

Голос машины прозвучал безропотно.

\- Конечно, сэр. Двери заперты, а я в данный момент затемняю все окна, которые выходят в лабораторию. Вы полностью...?

\- Отлично, Джей. Без звука, - он ухмыльнулся Локи.

Локи мог бы поклясться, что услышал, как компьютер вздохнул. Его все еще отвлекали слова, сказанные Энтони ранее. Он уже видел обнаженных мужчин? От предположений закружилась голова. В Мидгарде купались в одиночестве; люди до абсурда были ханжами. Тогда где и когда Энтони видел обнаженных мужчин? Мог ли он ...? Нет. Очевидно же что это нелепо. И зачем ему раздеваться донага, если проблема заключалась в коже? Его нижнее белье не кожаное. Но Энтони сказал именно “голый”.

Локи пересилил себя и начал снимать одежду - старым добрым способом, пытаясь замедлить развитие событий. Пряжки, застежки, кожаные узлы, а затем еще один слой и еще один. Каждая деталь облачения заботливо складывалась и вешалась на спинку офисного стула. Он слишком быстро оказался полностью обнажен перед мужчиной, который его привлекал. Все в происходящем кричало “Ошибка!”. И все же, вот он здесь. Он велел телу не реагировать, что бы дальше не случилось. Представь, что Эйр обрабатывает твои раны, сказал он себе. Эйр - такая же сексуальная, как камень. Или лошадь, вопреки тем странным историям, которые жители Мидгарда могут о нем рассказать. 

В научных тестах нет ничего сексуального, в научных тестах нет ничего сексуального, в научных тестах…

О, боги. Старк спокойно прикреплял диоды к его шее, спине, груди… Его руки были такими теплыми, такими уверенными. Он опустился на колени, чтобы прилепить маленькие кружки над его тазовой костью. _Не реагировать_!

Слишком поздно.

Локи сам себя унизил, теперь уже публично. Он вспыхнул ярко-красным и закрыл глаза, чтобы не увидеть в глазах Энтони упрек. И все то, что Энтони может сделать с этой историей. Локи никогда не заслужит прощения. Спасибо звездам, Энтони не прокомментировал. Он просто довольно мурлыкал себе под нос, пока работал. Локи кинул на него взгляд украдкой и обнаружил, что тот соединяет провода и время от времени поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на машину. Спустя пару секунд он полностью отвернулся и заглянул в монитор. 

Должно быть, это плохая шутка. Он ведь склонился прямо перед Локи, когда Локи уже явно испытывал затруднения? Не заметил? Или просто жесток? Пребывает в ужасе и больше не в состоянии посмотреть Локи в глаза?

Миг спустя он выпрямился и, ярко улыбаясь, развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Локи. 

\- Так, у меня есть хорошая основа. А теперь… давай какое-нибудь магичество, - Старк с ожиданием смотрел на него.

\- Магичество? Что это за слово, Старк? - нахмурился Локи, все еще отгоняя прочь возбуждение. Что сексуального может в том, чтобы абсолютно голым стоять перед полностью одетым мужчиной?

Энтони оскалил зубы.

\- Кого волнует, есть ли такое слово? Магичество. И потом, мы можем закончить тут побыстрее и заняться более важными вещами. 

Более важными вещами. Локи силился не позволить этому ужалить себя. Он знал, что Старк больше интересуется наукой, чем магией, но… Вот же он, обнаженный, выставленный напоказ мужчине, который… о, боги, мужчине, для которого он был кем-то вроде подростка, и Энтони не хотел ничего, кроме как избавиться от него и вернуться к своей науке.

По крайней мере, эти мысли убивали его увеличивающуюся проблему. 

Он сотворил незначительное колдовство, создав розу между кончиками пальцев. Это было одно из самых ранних заклинаний, которые он выучил, но оно казалось наиболее подходящим. Но, тем не менее, Энтони был под впечатлением.

\- Охрененно круто. Это настоящий цветок? То есть, если ты его отпустишь, он останется? Я имею в виду, закон сохранения материи говорит, что ты не можешь просто так наколдовать что-то из ничего. 

Локи был приятно удивлен; человек понимал, как все работает.

\- Чтобы создать его, я использовал молекулы, окружающие нас - влагу, воздух, пыль… Их состав не так уж и различается между собой; я просто переставил молекулы в другую форму по моему выбору. По существу, она так же реальна, как ты или я, - он сам не понял, что пришло ему в голову, когда он протянул цветок и мазнул им по щеке Энтони, а затем, проверив что на нем нет шипов, засунул его за ухо мужчины.

О чем, черт побери, он думает? Романтические жесты к мужчине, который еле-еле считал его союзником? Прямо сейчас Локи ничего не хотел так сильно, как просто проснуться в своей комнате и представить, что ничего не было. _Видите ли, это был злой Локи. Мой двойник, который разгуливает вокруг и пристает к людям, которых я даже отдаленно не считаю привлекательными. Потому что, как каждый правильный воин, я люблю женщин! И чем больше грудь, тем лучше._

Хотя было уже слишком поздно - урон давно нанесен. Энтони пробежался рукой вниз по щеке, там где Локи приласкал его розой, а затем прикоснулся к цветку.

\- Как долго он будет жить? - прошептал он.

Гм.

\- А сколько ты хочешь, чтобы он жил, Энтони?

\- Вечно, - Энтони никогда не интересовали простые вещи. Он всегда требовал почти невозможного, и половину времени выяснял, как претворить это в жизнь. 

\- Энтони, это просто цветок. Ему и не надо жить вечно. В этих обстоятельствах его предназначение заключается в том, чтобы хорошо выглядеть, сладко пахнуть и быть “магичеством”, - Локи выразительно глянул на приборы.

\- Маги…, - Старк проследил за его взглядом. - Точно! Магия. Забыл. Эмммм, дай-ка я взгляну, получили ли мы что-нибудь.

Неожиданно, однако. Магический фокус отвлек Старка от науки? Или это было нечто другое? 

\- Эй, я получил колебания! Приборы зарегистрировали скачки силы! - его голос звучал как у ребенка, который вот-вот получит подарок на день рождения. Он развернулся обратно к Локи. - Можешь сделать еще что-нибудь… знаешь, помагичественнее?

\- Мы по-прежнему говорим на английском, или ты изобрел собственный язык? - Локи приподнял бровь.

\- Ну что за черт, а у Шекспира срабатывает. У нас слово “локоть” значило “локоть”, а не “пихаться”, пока он не появился, - Старк - Энтони тяжело дышал, словно только что взбежал к звездам. Подумать только, как Локи умудрился влюбиться в человека, истинной любовью которого были механизмы и схемы. 

Постойте… влюбиться? Нет, это уже преувеличение. Он просто считает человека привлекательным. Он не хочет… как там говорят Мидгардцы? Выбирать столовый фарфор к свадьбе. Он не представлял, хорошо ли выглядит в длинном белом платье. И Тор раз и навсегда прибьет его за пятнание доброго имени Всеотца и за использование одного из его братьев по оружию.

\- Локес? - Энтони положил руку ему на плечо. - Ты как? Нам… нам не обязательно продолжать, - боги, в его голосе в самом деле звучало беспокойство. Локи поднял взгляд, чтобы найти взволнованные карие глаза, изучающие его лицо. Их глаза встретились и переключились туда, где Энтони прикасался к нему, и мужчина отдернул руку, словно обжегся. - Прости! Прости, я знаю, ты не любишь, когда…

\- Я в порядке, Энтони, - он забрал цветок из-за уха Энтони, с интересом отметив, что мужчина нахмурился на его потерю. 

Прекрасное время для прозрения. Ему понравился подарок Локи, даже если тот был соткан из магии. И не имело значения, что еще он думал о Локи. Локи он нравился, как никто не нравился за прошедшие века. Его детская наивность, его любовь к друзьям, его волнение по почти каждому аспекту жизни, которые другие считали само собой разумеющимися; Локи любил все это. Энтони Старк пробудил в Локи ту часть, которая, как он думал, была давным-давно мертва.

Он держал перед ним цветок и сосредоточил на нем свои вновь обретенные эмоции. Надежда и доверие, что вдохновили Мстители. Вера в себя, которую они поощряли на каждом шагу. Простодушная красота Энтони Старка, ждущего, что магическая роза будет жить вечно. Энтони так сильно беспокоился об этой частичке магии, что ему захотелось сохранить ее. Локи мимоходом подивился, испытывал ли он раньше подобные чувства к магии... 

Бутон раскрылся во всей красе, да так и застыл.

\- Довольно холодно. Это ты сделал помагич…, - Энтони обернулся взглянуть на прибор на середине предложения и замер. - Ого. Какого черта ты сделал? 

Оттолкнув льющиеся трогательные эмоции, он несколько раз моргнул и пожал плечами.

\- Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы она жила вечно.

Рот Энтони распахнулся.

\- Ты… ты серьезно. Ты просто сделал это…, - он наклонился и уставился на цветок, словно тот внезапно стал более интересным. - И он будет жить вечно?

Локи подумал об этом пару секунд.

\- Не знаю про вечность. Я не уверен, что испытывал достаточно сильные эмоции в этой сфере, чтобы привить такую жизнь.

Энтони вскинул голову тем забавным способом, как он делал, когда что-то его запутывало.

\- Хм? Зачем тебе нужны сильные эмоции, чтобы…

\- Разрушительные заклинания просты. Все они требуют злость. Для жизни, созидания и исцеления необходимы более мягкие чувства, которые не являются моей специальностью, - Локи пожал плечами, извиняясь. - Вероятно, она не будет жить ужасающе долго, учитывая ту жалкую пищу, которой я накормил ее.

\- А чем ты… накормил…? - Энтони выглядел искренне заинтересованным, вытаскивая цветок из рук Локи и лаская им собственную щеку. Локи пришлось удержать свою руку от того, чтобы не последовать примеру. На ощупь его щека будет лишь немного грубой из-за эспаньолки, но Локи был уверен, что эти губы - такие же мягкие, как и роза, которая скользит по ним. Энтони смотрел на него с ожиданием. 

\- Ничего важного, - Локи уставился на розу, которая касалась этих прекрасных губ, и как Энтони остановился, чтобы понюхать цветок. - Мне надо идти, мы уже закончили?

\- Отнюдь нет, хитрюга, - Энтони положил цветок рядом с машиной. - Но нам следует снять эти диоды.

\- Если мы не закончили, разве они не будут тебе нужны? - Локи хотел от них избавиться, но на деле не жаждал опять проходить через подобное.

\- Неа, я получил основы. Конечно же, ты можешь приходить в любое время, когда захочешь, чтобы помочь мне с моими исследованиями, - Энтони подошел к нему со спины и начал снимать диоды.

\- Я не силен в твоей Мидгардской науке, Энтони. Думаю, мне лучше держаться в своей, то есть твоей библиотеке, - проклятье. Почему он не может просто поддерживать разговор без того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь глупое?

Энтони почти усмехнулся. 

\- Она может быть целиком и полностью твоей библиотекой. Остальные наши умники используют технологии, чтобы что-нибудь почитать, так что бумажные книги все твои. 

Все его. По всей видимости, Энтони вовсе не имел это в виду в буквальном смысле, но…

Локи натягивал свою одежду, осторожный и пытающийся скрыть то, что ему все еще было довольно некомфортно, но все быстро прошло.

\- Не понимаю, как ты постоянно носишь эти штуковины. Я мог бы купить тебе “мидгардской” одежды, если хочешь. Ее будет намного проще носить, - Локи повернулся на голос Энтони и обнаружил, что мужчина наблюдает, как он одевается. Боги, как же унизительно. Не только подвергается неуместным побуждениям Локи, но на самом деле наблюдает.

Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем все узнают? Решат ли они, что довольно забавно, что надменный принц так легко унизился? Или они почувствуют отвращение, как и Тор, и скажут ему, что он позорит свою семью? О боги, а если они все расскажут Тору? Это будет конец его попыткам загладить свою вину, а сделать, восстановить, исправить еще осталось так много. Тор наверняка заберет его обратно в Асгард, если решит, что Локи пытался повлиять своими сексуальными отклонениями на Энтони. 

Он подчеркнуто отвернулся от другого мужчины, чтобы закончить одеваться, и попытался восстановить дыхание. Он и Энтони были друзьями… то есть приятелями. Возможно, он мог бы поговорить с ним, чтобы тот ничего не рассказывал остальным. Это окончательно пристыдит его, признав, что он отреагировал так, как отреагировал, и Энтони совершенно точно никогда не заговорит с ним снова…

А потом он вновь ощутил руку Энтони на своем плече, такую мягкую, что он едва почувствовал ее через рубашку, лениво повисшую на нем.

\- Где-то пожар? Еще не полночь, Золушка. У нас впереди весь день.

А может он каким-то огромным чудом даже не заметил. Локи должен немедленно уйти, убраться подальше, прежде чем все измениться.

\- У меня есть чем заняться. Мне нужно…

\- Пойти в библиотеку и почитать? - весело спросил Энтони. - Знаешь… взамен ты всегда можешь почитать свои книги здесь.

\- В твоей лаборатории? С чего бы мне так поступать? - сомневался Локи. Что все эти смазки и машины сделают для хорошей книги?

\- Ага, в моей лаборатории. Что, такая ужасная идея - тусоваться со мной? - Энтони колебался где-то между весельем и болью. Болью? 

Локи выждал секунду и попытался дипломатично подобрать слова.

\- Я предполагал, что за своим занятием ты любишь быть в одиночестве. Мне говорили, что ты не дружелюбен к нарушителям.

Энтони остановился прямо перед ним, так близко, что почти неуютно, его руки все еще обхватывали плечи Локи.

\- Но ты - не нарушитель. Я сам пригласил тебя. И я приглашаю тебя остаться, - его голос приобрел такое звучание, какого Локи никогда раньше не слышал, но что бы оно не значило, его пах отреагировал с еще большей силой, чем прежде.

А затем паранойя Локи вышла на новый круг.

\- Это Тор подговорил тебя? Это проверка?

Энтони выглядел искренне озадаченным.

\- Проверка на что? Разве я как-то поощряю тебя убить меня? 

\- Проверка на… Я - не женщина, Старк. Не совершай ошибок на этот счет, - Локи выпрямился во всю гордость своего роста.

Энтони усмехнулся.

\- Думаешь есть вероятность, что я не убедился в этом, после того, как увидел все, что ты готов предложить? И, должен сказать, упаковка охрененная.

Локи покраснел с ног до головы.

\- Что? - получилось к его стыду немного пискляво, но выдавить из себя хоть это все же удалось. 

\- Мужчина, Локес. Целиком и полностью мужчина, на самом деле, - Энтони еще больше вторгся в его личное пространство, а лицо застыло всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Локи. - И я надеюсь, ты не обидишься, услышав, что я позволил себе долгий и внимательный взгляд. Ты чертовски горячий мужчина.

Локи онемел почти в буквальном смысле. Он просто стоял там и моргал.

\- А теперь, я вовсе не собирался говорить, что кожа совсем не мешалась моим сканам, но… о, к черту, кожа вообще не имеет никакого значения, даже чуть-чуть. Я просто хотел увидеть тебя обнаженным, - внезапно губы Тони задели его собственные. Из него вырвалось ужасающе недостойное мужчины хныканье. - И, черт побери, но ты просто потрясающе выглядишь обнаженным. К тому же, если я не сильно ошибся, тебе понравилось быть обнаженным для меня, Локи.

\- Ты…, - попытался выдавить Локи, но получилось как-то придушенно, и он учащенно задышал. - Все это было уловкой? Ты никогда…

\- О, я уверен, мы получим от этих анализов некоторую пользу, - Тони взял розу и провел ею по носу и губам Локи. - Но меня больше интересовало увидеть, что последует за частью с обнаженкой.

Локи пытался не заикаться, но провалился.

\- Т-т-ты хочешь…

\- Тебя, хитрец. Я хочу тебя, - Энтони стиснул руки вокруг запястья Локи и толкнул его назад к ближайшему столу. - Я хочу тебя под собой, стонущего мое имя, умоляющего трахнуть себя. 

Локи крепко обхватил его предплечья и удержал на месте.

\- И ты хочешь именно этого? Не что-то вроде трюка или демонстрации силы, или попытки опозорить меня и со стыдом отправить обратно в Асгард?

Старк ухмыльнулся.

\- Не трюк. Ты - горячий, и умный, и я хочу трахнуть тебя. Никакой демонстрации силы, если не считать того, что я хочу держать тебя в подчинении и заставить называть своим богом. И я уверен, что не хочу, чтобы ты куда-нибудь уходил, кроме как в мою кровать, и уж менее всего в Асгард. Это все объясняет?

Меньше чем через минуту одежда Локи полетела прочь, на этот раз в беспорядке рассыпаясь по полу.


End file.
